Current electronic fuse (e-fuse) circuits require large areas of chip real estate for the fuses themselves as well as the e-fuse program circuits and read fuse state circuits. As post manufacture programmable modes are increasing, the e-fuse area is likely to increase as well. Further, current e-fuse technology is not only area-inefficient, but requires an additional voltage source capable of driving currents that are high enough to “blow” the fuse which adds additional expense. Therefore, there is a need for an area efficient e-fuse that does not require a separate fuse-blow power supply to program the e-fuse.